una nueva vida
by Heichou Rivaille
Summary: se trata de un one-shot por ahora, es la primera vez Q.Q así que no me odien si es terrible


**BUENAS!** un fic nuevo veré como me va con este  
 **advertencia:** los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su respectivo autor... esto NO paso en realidad, solo es lo que mi loca mente piensa de nagisa nazuki y rei ryugazaki es de free! XD  
 **parejas** : nagixrei

* * *

Era un día como cualquiera en el club de natación Iwatobi, aunque lo iba a cambiar completamente debido a que el nuevo miembro del club no sabia nadar, aunque los esfuerzos de nagisa para que entre y al descubrir ese desperfecto provoco desanimo, no lo sabia y tenia que echarse la culpa así que tuvo que enseñarle luego de que todos se habían ido.

-Nagisa-senpai... no creo que funcione

-Tranquilo Rei-chan, aprenderás _Le sonríe_

-Pero no estoy seguro... ¿y si lo hago mal?

-Tomare las responsabilidades como tu senpai _Ríe bajo viendo la cara sonrojada del contrario_

-No diga esas cosas _Avergonzado_

El rubio le enseñaba aunque este simplemente se hundía no sabia como hacer para que este nade, suspira derrotado luego de estar horas sin resultados de su esfuerzo, deciden detenerse

-Es inútil _Desanimado

-no digas eso, podrás hacerlo _mirando el cuerpo mojado del contrario y ese traje corto que usaba_ Rei-chan te ves excitante así

-¿A que se refiere?

-Te ves muy lindo _Le sonríe picaron_ puedo secarte?

-Si.. no tengo problema _Algo confundido por la reacción de este_

-esta bien _Le sonríe y con una toalla comienza a secarle cuidadosamente asta bajar por su abdomen mojado y transpirado asta toparse con el miembro debajo del traje que le dijo Makoto que era mas fácil tener movilidad

-Na..Nagisa... senpai.. ¿Que hace? _Un poco agitado_

-Necesitas relajarte y se como hacerlo _Le sonríe alegre_

-¿Enserio? _Sorprendido_ ¿Como?

Nagisa le baja el traje observando el miembro erecto del contrario, comenzando a masturbarlo, despacio mientras escuchaba protesta del contrario y jadeos, mientras que una mano lo detenia, mira el rostro de ryugazaki que lagrimeaba mostrándose lasciva para los ojos de este

-Tranquilo, esto lo relajara _Sigue acelerando mas su mano_

-Esta bien.. solo que me voy... a... correr _Tembloroso_

-Puedes correrte Rei-chan _Sonríe mientras sigue notando el liquido antes del semen_

-Ahh! _Corriéndose mientras que salpicaba su cuerpo con aquel liquido blanco_

Al notar que el peli-azul se dejaba sigue acariciando su abdomen llegando a sus pezones rosa, se sube arriba para tener mas facilidad de lamer y morder estos empezando a acalorarse, su miembro ya quería entrar al cuerpo de este

-Nagisa-senpai... ¿esta seguro de esto?

-Sip estoy muy seguro, nadie vendrá así que tenemos unas horas _lo empuja asta que este cae al suelo_

-esta bien... solo.. tenga cuidado... nunca hice estas cosas de relajación... _murmurando_

El rubio sonrió mas feliz, ya que no era una "relajación" sino que quería tener relaciones con Rei desde que lo vio se enamoro y esta era su oportunidad para tenerlo, no la desperdiciaría por nada en el mundo, quería hacerlo suyo, dejo de marcarlo, se acomodo en sus piernas quitando por completo el traje para así, rozar su entrada.

Al rozar la entrada decidió introducir un dedo no quería lastimar a este así que debía hacer todo con calma, moviendo el dedo en el interior del contrario mientras escuchaba jadeos y gemidos, se sonroja leve pensando " _se ve tan lindo"_ para luego introducir el segundo luego de tanta preparación debía entrar, ya no aguantaba así que se bajo el traje mostrando su falo erecto rosando la entrada a su amado

-Nagisa...Senpai.. espere! esto esta bien? _Viendo el miembro del otro,suelta jadeos_

-Sip debes calmarte y respirar _Empezando a introducirlo para luego de unos segundos estar dentro_

-Se..se siente raro.. _Tocando su vientre_ Pero es tan cálido

-Te gusta Rei-chan? _Preguntándole calmado_

-Si.. ¿pero porque me lo metiste?

-Es una táctica para que tu interior este tranquilo, voy a moverme _Agarrándole las piernas a este y empezando que su interior apretaba_ Relájate Rei...

-Lo siento _Lagrimeando no sabia como relajarse_

El mas bajo, intentando calmar al contrario comienza a acariciarle las piernas mientras le comenzaba a dar embestidas rápidas y precisa en su punto débil, el lo sabia porque cada vez que chocaba en ese lugar Ryugazaki daba gemidos vergonzosos, luego de correrse dentro, quita el pene adentro del interior para luego abrazarlo besando su mejilla estando feliz

-Nagisa... esto es.. extraño..

-¿Porque? _preocupado_

-Porque estoy mas relajado _abraza al rubio_ gracias

-me alegro, Rei-chan... me alegro de haberlo echo bien

Luego de unos minutos se reincorporan para ir y darse una ducha para ir a sus casas aunque el peli-azul sentía el liquido esparcirse por su pierna se sonroja ya que aun no sabia lo que había ocurrido pero no quería que sea la ultima vez que lo hacian

* * *

Bueno este es un one-shot cortito como es mi primera vez haciendo esto w asi que es decisión de ustedes si sigo y seria un two-shot pero claro va a ser muuucho mas largo

 **sayonara**


End file.
